magnumpifandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Quayle Higgins III
Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, is one of Thomas Magnum's friends and he is an ex-British Army Regimental Sergeant Major (RSM) with a lengthy (37 years) and very impressive military record. He saw extensive action in World War II (North Africa, Italy and Southeast Asia). Background Born in 1920, he is the second son of the "Duke of Perth" (of Scotland) in a family that has been in the British peerage for almost 800 years. As the second son, his official title is Lord Jonathan Higgins. His older brother would be considered the "Baron of Perth". His great-aunt Matilda was lady-in-waiting to Queen Victoria and claimed the family descended from Richard the Lionheart. His Father's great grandfather's aunt was the Duchess of Clyde, whose uncle on the mother's side was Earl of Throckmorton and nephew of Edward VI, son of Jane Seymour and Henry VIII. Jonathan has "several" brothers (never named) and a sister (never named) who lives in Sussex with her four children. His father, Albert Stanley Higgins, sired numerous children out of wedlock during his travels in World War I, which include Elmo Ziller (American), Fr. Paddy McGuiness (Irish), Don Luis Mongueo (Spanish), Soo Ling (Chinese), Elizabeth Whitefeather (unknown) and Catoomba Noomba (African). As a young lad, he was educated at an unnamed British preparatory school. When he was seven, he entered a military school somewhere on the "rainy, windswept coast of" England. In his teenage years, he was educated the prestigious public school for boys Eton College (ages 13-18) in Eton, Berkshire. He was a stellar student and the top Fencer in his class. After Eton, he attended The Royal Military College (RMC) at Sandhurst, but was expelled during his third year after being falsely accused of causing the partial paralysis of a fellow student during a school prank. The following spring, he enlisted in the British Army and served extensively in World War II, mainly in North Africa and SE Asia. After the war, he graduated from the University of Cambridge as a Doctor of Mathematics (1947) and continued to serve in various military and intelligence-related capacities (namely MI6 operations) up until the late 60's. He became the majordomo of Robin's Nest in 1972. Higgins is an expert at hypnosis, war history, military weaponry (and strategy & tactics), pool, bridge (Life Master), and chess. He is fluent in Chinese, Japanese, French, Spanish and sign language, and was the top Fencer at his public school. He is extremely intelligent and is knowledgable on almost every subject imaginable, something which he demonstates frequently in his many unsolicited orations. The man is a walking encyclopedia. His other hobbies include shortwave radio, photography, gardening, beach croquet, polo, martial arts, music, meditation, poetry (particularly Lord Byron), antique weapons, wargaming, model making, musical theatre, Shakespeare, and working on his memoirs. He is a self-taught pianist and plays at the rehearsal level. For fun, he enjoys flying radio controlled aircraft and shooting 18th century British cannons. For self-protection, he usually brandishes a Webley Mk VI .455 service revolver. He is very active in the Oahu high-society social scene, serving on dozens of committees and organizing numerous fund raising events. He is also Robin Masters' proxy on the King Kamehameha Club Board of Directors. Jonathan has several nicknames, including "Higgy Baby" (T.C.), "El Higgo", and "Punkie" (West Yorkshire Regiment). He also has a catch phrase - "Oh, my God!" - that he uses when aggitated, or upset. Trivia * He is pudgy, wordly-wise, intelligent, eccentric, sedentary, and honorable British majordomo of Robin's Nest (Robin Masters' Oahu estate), which he oversees with help from "The Lads", his two beloved and highly trained Doberman Pinchers, Zeus & Apollo. He has never been married and has no known children. * In 2018, the new cast member Perdita Weeks will be the female regular series as Juliet Higgins. * In the reboot he might be the Grandfather of Juliet taking over Robin's Nest. * Sometimes he usually bickers with Magnum in the series and pretty soon become good allies. Category:Characters (1980) Category:Male (1980)